Nenten Isshou Twisting a lifetime
by Darkest Melody
Summary: HPxSM. Selenity's kingdom fell so she sent her daughter and her daughters court to new life- but Serenity didn't join her senshi. Instead she went to a new world, where she was reborn as a witch about to attend Hogwarts for her 1st year. Marauder timeline
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys, I just thought I would try this story out on you. I have been working on it for awhile and have up to Chapter Five already written but I wanted to see how well recived it was before continuing any farther.

Summery:

After the fall of the Silver Millennium Selenity sends her daughter and court through time and space to a supposedly happy future. Unknown to her the bubble containing her daughter breaks away and sends her to a different dimension…to a world with witch and wizards.

There Serenity is reborn and attends Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. This is her first year, the year she meets the Marauders and Snape. But this will not be a happy year for her….

This is the first installment of what I hope will be a series based on each year, this one will deal mainly with her and her experiences from her POV- though this may change farther down the road.

So I hope you enjoy this and remember, if you like it leave a review so I know and can post next chapter and start work on Chapter 5.

Darkest Melody

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters in this story, they all belong to their respective owner and companies. The only thing I own is this plot so don't you dare try and take it.

****

Prologue

She stood alone in the field of death, her long silver hair trailing through the blood on the ground. In front of her lay the bodies of her beloved daughter and her court. All had fallen at the hands of Beryl, even her Serenity's senshi had fallen at the hands of their own lovers. She looked around the ruins of what had once been her palace, everywhere she looked she saw blood. The blood of her own people and the blood of their enemies…and inside her something snapped. It was to much for her pure soul to take, she would not allow her daughter and her senshi's lives to end that way.

She reached inside herself, feeling for the warm power that guarded every Queen and Princess of the Moon. In a burst of pure power the Ginzuishou appeared in her hands, the almost tear drop shaped crystal glowing with a soft white light. She reached out through the crystal and in a flare of soft white light found herself kneeling before the Pillar of Prayer in the center of the Moon Palace. At her appearance the two people who had been guarding the Pillar jumped, startled at her abrupt appearance.

" Your highness!, Selenity-sama!" they exclaimed at the same time. The female dressed in soft yellow and black taking a step forward as if to make sure it was truly her. The male dressed in shimmering white stopped her though, his pale blue gaze centered on what his companion hadn't noticed yet. " Don't Luna, if you get any closer the power may hurt you." at his words Luna looked closer at her kneeling Queen, and saw the Ginzuishou glowing above her clasped hands.

Tears came to both Lunar cats eyes at the sight of the jewel, it's appearance could mean only one thing…their beloved Hime and her court were gone. Artemis wrapped his arm's around his mate and did his best to comfort her as she cried over the loss of her charge and her friends. Both were drawn from their grief however when Selenity's voice cut through the air, " I will not allow it to end this way…my daughter and her court will not be allowed to end this way." she turned and faced the two Lunar cats, her soft grayish purple eyes filled with grief and determination. "You two will be their guides, watch over them and if need be awaken their sleeping powers should evil attack once again." her eyes misted over and she turned back to the Pillar and the glowing jewel hovering in front of her. _Ginzuishou, grant my wish…send Serenity and her court to a place where they can truly be happy. _Her prayer was answered by a massive surge of power as the heirloom of her family pulsed with a blindingly bright white light.

It swept through the room and out of the palace, causing Luna and Artemis to revert to their cat forms and sealing them inside stasis tubes, to be awakened when their charges were reborn. Outside the Pillar room the bodies of the Moon court were being wrapped up in spheres of power, each curling into a fetal position inside their little bubbles. When every person on the moon had been covered Selenity pushed even more of her power through the Ginzuishou and sent them spiraling through time and space. She could feel her life draining away with each person but she didn't care as long as her daughter got a second chance…_be happy Serenity. _And with those unspoken words still echoing through the crystal the Queen of the Moon died.

Halfway across the Galaxy three figures bowed their heads in grief as they preformed their sacred duty and summoned the senshi of death and rebirth. Their three objects of power glowing in sync as the small, dark figure of Saturn shimmered into view. Once her body was fully formed her dark violet eyes snapped open, for a second she looked confused before her eyes darkened with grief. ' _So it has happened. The queen and her daughter have both fallen…'_ she reached out one pale hand and a deadly looking glaive appeared in her hand.

Then without a word to her fellow senshi she disappeared, only to reappear in the air above the Moon. Her cold gaze taking in the destruction around her, her eyes softening as they landed on the bloody body of the Hime and the Earth Prince who had tried to protect her.

She pushed these feelings away and raised her glaive above her head, gathering her power for her ultimate attack. And then she dropped her Silence Glaive…destroying everything so that it could be reborn free of the taint Beryl had left behind.

Unknown to them the bubble containing Princess Serenity was separated from it's companions and disappeared in a sparkle of silver light.

**__**

**__**

**_End Prologue _**

**__**

_Ok, there you have it. If you liked it leave a review letting me know so i can post the next one alright?_

_REVIEW!!! _

****


	2. Chapter 1

Hey all, here is chapter 1 up a little sooner then I thought but I figured what the hell? Hope ya'll like it and remember **REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot so no stealing!

Chapter One

Several thousand years later in a different dimension a tiny baby girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes was born to Jean-Claude and Anita Deveraux. She was said to be the pride and joy of her parents, she showed her magical powers very early on at just two months of age. She managed to levitate her bottle across the room when her mother was out of the room and couldn't give it to her. The months they spent with their daughter were cherished almost as if they knew of what was to come. For one year after her birth both were killed while on a mission to hunt down Voldemort's Death Eaters. Little one year old Serenity was sent to London to live with her Aunt and Uncle and their two children, who gladly took her in and treated her as their own child. Raising her the same way they did their own daughter and son, teaching her both muggle knowledge and common spells, so that she would be prepared for anything. No matter which world she chose to live in, muggle or wizard.

Which brings us to the present, Serenity's now eleven years old - soon to be twelve in November - and with her Aunt and 18 year old cousin Asher as she shopped for her Hogwarts supplies. She had gotten her acceptance letter a few weeks before and was quite excited about finally getting her first wand so that she could try out all the spells she had learned about from her older cousins. Now while at first glance Serenity, or Sere as most people called her, didn't seem to fit in with her two companions. Her hair while undeniably blonde like her aunt and cousins was no where near as golden in colour. No while Asher and his sister Desiree shared their mothers molten gold hair and icy blue eyes, she had long pale silver blonde hair and deep azure eyes flecked through with silver. And even more unlike her cousins she chose to hide her rather delicate and ethereal looks behind a severe hairstyle and glasses which hid her unique eyes.

She had started wearing her hair this way when she was just 8 years old, and the glasses came even before then. They were like her mask, not many bothered to look past them and those that did earned her respect.

" You go in a get your robes Sere, I will be just down the street getting your supplies with Asher." her aunt Nesta said, leaving Serenity standing in the waiting area just inside Madam Malkin's robes shop. She nodded and moved farther into the shop where she could see a boy maybe a year or so older then her standing in front of one of the many mirror's while he was measured for robes. He had shoulder length sort of greasy black hair and dark eyes, she could tell he was sad and maybe a little lonely even though his face was twisted into a sneer.

She walked up to him, " Hello…" she offered tentatively. The reaction she got wasn't completely unexpected. He looked her over, taking in her muggle jeans and shirt under her loose medium blue colored robes and sneered, " What do you want?" she ignored his disdainful tone and continued to smile at him, holding out her hand she introduced herself.

" I just thought you looked bored and could use someone to talk with while you waited. My name is Serenity by the way, its nice to meet you." the boy just stared at her hand for a minute before reaching out and taking it, lifting it to his lips for an air kiss like all well brought up wizard boys were taught. " Severus Snape." he finally introduced himself.

She hopped up onto the neighboring platform when the seamstress bustled in and motioned her up. She turned back to face him as much as she could while being measured, " So are you getting new robes for your second year?" he nodded, " Yes, I grew a bit this summer and now my old school robes don't fit." His voice was curt but not rude, like he wasn't used to people speaking civilly to him. She smiled at him, " So is it true what I heard about the Sorting Ceremony, do we really have to put a singing hat on our heads?" she giggled at the very thought. Snape sent her a cautious smile, " Yes, I thought it was some sort of joke they played on the First Years till I saw it for myself." he seemed to become a bit lost in his memories, so she didn't speak for the next few minutes.

Both were brought out of their thoughts when Madam Malkin bustled back in with a large package wrapped in plain brown paper under her arm. " Here you go dear, all set with your new robes!" she chirped, bustling Snape down off his platform and towards the front of the shop. Serenity waved, " Bye Severus, hope I see you at Hogwarts!" and then he was gone around the corner to the front of the shop and she was once again left alone in the back of the shop.

Ten minutes later her robes were also done, along with a few casual robes for weekend wear. She quickly paid for them and went down the street to wait for her aunt and Asher in front of Ollivander's wand Shop, which was right next to the place they were picking up her other school supplies. She didn't have to wait long, less then ten minutes later they emerged from the store next door, Asher's arms loaded down with packages. " Over here." she called to them, to gain their attention. " Ahh, there you are Sere!" her aunt exclaimed " Was it awful busy in the robe shop?" Serenity shook her head, _" Non, _quite calm considering what time of year it is. There was only one other person there and I spent my time talking with him--" she was so focused she didn't notice Asher's protective instincts kick in when he heard the words ' boy-talking-sweet' all in the same sentence. His whole body tensed and a rather hard glint appeared in his eyes, as far as he was concerned no boy would ever be good enough for his little _Lapin ( bunny or rabbit) _and he intended to make sure that all the boy's at Hogwarts understood that.

He brushed the protective feeling aside though when he caught Sere's questioning look, " It's nothing _Lapin _lets go get you your wand." she nodded and they moved into the wand shop, Serenity not in the least uncomfortable with the dark interior since she had been there twice before when her cousin's had picked out their own wands. Ollivander greeted her kindly and quickly set about searching his shelves for the right wand, twenty minutes later they still hadn't found the right one. She sighed and looked over at the amused face of Asher, " This isn't funny you know, what if he cant find a wand that will work for me?"

He moved over and placed his hand on her shoulder, " Don't worry _Lapin_ I am sure you will get your wand. Your just to special to get any ordinary wand…" she took heart from his words and her bright smile came back full force. So when Ollivander once again reappeared carrying a wand case of purest white she just grinned and took the shiny silver wand he handed her and gave it a quick flick, not really expecting the shower of silver sparkles that appeared.

" Well, well…it looks like we can expect great things from you Miss Deveraux." he looked from her to the silver wand in her hands, " I never expected to sell that wand to a First year student…" his eyes seemed to glaze over even more then they already were as he looked at her " 12 inches…silver willow bark…with a dual core of a crystallized phoenix's tear and a unicorns horn." he shot her a piercing look, "A very powerful wand indeed for such a small girl…" Her view of him was suddenly blocked as Asher placed himself in front of her. "How much for the wand Mr. Ollivander?" he asked, voice terse.

Ollivander backed off and moved behind his counter again, " Ten galleons." his voice was once again airy, like he wasn't completely there. They paid him and left the store, moving down the street to Flourish and Blott's to pick up her school books….and a few others she had been wanting get for awhile. Forty minutes later found them emerging from the fireplace in the Blake Mansion, Sere and Asher loaded down with packages. " Now you two get those up to Sere's room while I go and start dinner." her aunt ordered, taking off her outer robes to reveal the dress slacks and dark red blouse she wore under them. You see while she may have been a witch she hadn't taken a wizarding job, but a muggle one. She was a teacher at a local private school, she taught high school equivalent courses there.

They both nodded and headed up the stairs, Asher following Sere since she was smaller and he would easily be able to see over her tiny form. Once they had set their things down Sere shed her outer robes and took her tightly pinned hair down, it fell in silver gold cascade to her calves. " I never did understand how you could pull so much hair into such a tiny looking bun…" Asher commented, flopping down onto her bed. She giggled and walked over to her dresser where she picked up a small book on magical hairstyles. " It's a spell in this book. You picture the hairstyle you want then chant the spell and no matter how long or short your hair is it will change to what you pictured." She frowned " It's not permanent though, you have to redo it every day and it will come undone if it is completely submerged in water." she moved back across the room and flopped down next to him, curling her small body against his.  
  
" Do you think I will fit in at Hogwarts Asher?" her brow furrowed, " I mean I never really to fit in anywhere…" her eyes glazed over. " Even uncle Rhys said I am an odd child, because of how far I am in my studies with aunt Nesta, and the fact that I prefer to sit outside and sketch rather then play with other kids my age." her entire body was tense while she waited for his answer, which came swiftly. " You will fit in just fine _Lapin _and even if you don't make a bunch of friends then that's their loss, they wont know what a sweet, caring" he winked at her " Brilliant strategist and mischievous prankster they are missing out on if they cant see past your mask." her body relaxed and she settled her head back against his broad chest. " Your right Ash, I wont worry about it." she lifted her head and winked at him, " Besides I will have you and the other's to talk to if I get to lonely right?" he nodded enthusiastically, " _Oui, ma petite _me and the other's will be there if you need to talk," his voice dropped to a low growl, " Or if you need help dealing with the boys…" she giggled and snuggled back into his chest, " _Oui, oui. Mon Dieu _you would think I had never heard you say that before." he just tightened his hold on her and laid back to wait for his mother to call them down to dinner. 

End Chapter One

****

REVIEW FOR MORE!


End file.
